


Enough

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, right after Crucible, that's about when Halloween is seeing that Arrow in-universe time is congruent with when it aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara watches over Laurel on Halloween, wishing she could be with her sister.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Autumn.

Autumn had always been one of her favorite seasons, and that was mainly due to Laurel. When she was a child, Laurel would carve pumpkins with her, they would go on long walks and jump through fallen leaves and puddles and for Halloween, Laurel always took her trick or treating and always had the best costume ideas. 

It was like a hole in her chest, thinking about it, thinking about how much she wished she could be down there, together with her sister, in the brightly lit yard in which the teenagers Laurel was helping organize into groups to go trick or treating with children from local schools had gathered. 

The laughter filtered up to her and even when she knew how much Laurel had been through these last few months, it still warmed her heart to see her laugh, to see her alive and more or less well. It didn't fill up the hole, but she knew it was all she could allow herself. And it was enough.

Or at least so she told herself when she retreated further into the shadows.


End file.
